User blog:Christianthepupbot/Let's Take a Look at JonTron's Sun Feat
Heya, So, I've seen a lot of disproving lately, all about how character's feats are misunderstood or some other thing we use on this wiki. So, I wanna disprove something too, something you guys probably didn't expect me to disprove. JonTron's Sun Feat. Now Before We Get Started: I will be using this feat in my upcoming crossover with Agent, Sans vs JonTron. It's the most famous feat of Jon's and I'm usually wrong about things so this blog may be disproven in the future. I just want you guys to think about this feat. Anyways, let's get started in this big sack of irony. The Feat Here's a refresher for you guys. The feat is here at 1:08: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RLSRh9JEIRw So here's how it goes: After going apeshit on the Nightshade cartridge, the background fades to space and then JonTron "Flies to the sun" and kills himself. That's weird in itself. So people say because Jon could do this, he's MFTL+. And that would be true. Jon flies to the sun in 32 seconds, that's an 8TH of the time it takes light to get from Earth to the Sun. But let's take a closer look at the feat.So I can give my opinion about why this feat is...questionable. My Points: Earth to the Sun? So the main point of this feat is that Jon flew from EARTH to the SUN. But, there's one thing you guys might be missing; there's a jumpcut. So we know where Jon's journey to the sun ends, but where does it start. We never see Jon leave the Earth, the background of Jon's garage to the cosmos. So when we cut to Jon, he could be anywhere. Where is JonTron? Speaking of jumpcuts, we see Jon's flight has a few of them. And it's pretty hard to tell where they are. He could be in the Solar System or outside of it (Which would probably be even more impressive). But I'm not sure where he is in space. Is JonTron doing all the work? So the feat says JONTRON flew to the sun. But you guys are missing something. Jon didn't fly to the sun. In the feat, Jon appears to be holding a...spaceship? What? So is that a really big JonTron or a really small spaceship? Either way, as we can see, the fire from jets is coming from the ROCKET and not Jon. But we do see fire coming from "Jon" in the beginning. I say "Jon" because: Why does Jon look really torso-y? As we can see in the beginning, Jon's legs look a bit...gone. And that's also in the feat. When Jon goes into the Sun, we can see he has no legs at all. What does that have to do with anything? Well it have nothing to do with Jon's speed, it proves how random and inconsistent this scene is. All in all: To summarize my points, Jon is never shown leaving Earth, We never know where Jon is, The spaceship is flying to the sun and not Jon, And Jon's legs are missing, meaning this scene is just random. Now, my points will probably be disproven by someone, I know it. And for those who think I'm downplaying Jon, I still think he's super powerful. In the finally of Starcade, Jon's hand-skin get's burned off. Not only does he shrug this off, it goes back in MILLISECONDS offscreen, mean Jon may have THE FASTEST HEALING FACTOR IN FICTION. And he's also thrown a disc into SPACE, and created a star from a TEAR. And other stuff. I just wanted to tell you guys why I question this feat. Later. Category:Blog posts